Why Hidan is in the Akatsuki
by Maiumaora
Summary: I know nobody was wondering. I wasn't even wondering, this just popped into my head! Rated T for Hidan, and my sudden urge to gruesomely describe Kakuzu ripping out someones heart.


"…And now" The masked man said, tightening his grip on his victim, "I'm going to take your heart."

As he finished saying this, his victim's eyes widened, silently pleading that he wouldn't be killed. He knew it was hopeless, so he closed his eyes tightly and gave up.

The man pulled his opponent closer to him, and the threads he was tangled in dug mercilessly into his skin like hungry maggots and ripped his heart out. The threads devoured it as they released him and let his corpse fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

The masked man stared at the body with his strange green eyes and started to walk off, until he heard someone laughing. It was a deranged and hysterical sound. The masked man turned around to find the source of the laughter, to find a shirtless man with silver hair and pink eyes.

He stopped laughing and looked away from the bloody corpse to the other man. "Hello." he said, almost as if nothing had happened. The masked man continued to glare at him. "My name is Hidan. What's yours?"

The other man turned to walk away, trying not to waste time. This happened to be a mistake on his part. Hidan's eye twitched. The left one to be more precise.

"Hey! Shit head! I just asked you a fucking question!" he yelled after the other man.

He turned around and glared. Hidan mocked being afraid. "Oooooo, scary," he said while rolling his eyes and smirking.

"What do you want?" The masked man asked grumpily.

"_What do I want?_" Hidan started. "I already told you what the hell I wanted, asshole. What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because its fucking polite." Hidan started. "And I already told you mine."

The masked man looked at him like he was crazy, which was most likely the case. He didn't feel like arguing with an idiot, so he gave up, sighed, and then answered the question. "Kakuzu. Now leave me alone before I kill you."

"Like you could." Hidan said smugly. Kakuzu was already pissed before Hidan showed up, but he was really pushing it. And by 'was pushing it' I mean he was pushing it about 2 minutes ago. And whatever 'it' was snapped and Kakuzu attacked Hidan, who was not expecting it.

A scattered thuds were heard as Hidan fell to the ground in two pieces. His body fell to the ground limply, his head rolled a couple of feet, and his rosary and headband clattered to the ground.

Kakuzu started to walk off, and got a sense of de ja vu as he heard Hidan's psychotic laughter behind him. He turned to see Hidan's decapitated head laughing at him on the ground.

"What the hell?" Kakuzu couldn't help but say.

"I told you you couldn't do it!" He yelled, and started laughing like a mad man, or at least a mad man's head. Kakuzu stared at him in wonder for a moment and then walked off.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?! Get back here and put my fucking head back on!"

Kakuzu continued walking, ignoring Hidan's yelling as he walked away from the clearing.

"God, I hope I never run into him again"

And, of course, by the laws of the universe, he did. Approximately fifty year later.

"Kakuzu," the Akatsuki leader's projected form stated, "This will be your last partner."

'How would he know' Kakuzu thought, rolling his eyes. 'I could kill him as soon as he gets here.'

"I doubt you'll be able to kill this one." the leader said smugly. And then in walked Hidan.

"Why the hell is it so fucking dark in here?" he said loudly, it echoed off the walls of the cave.

And Kakuzu recognized the voice, even though it had been nearly fifty years since he had heard it. Who could forget a talking head? "Oh, hell no." Kakuzu said to himself.

The leader raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"I wish I didn't."

Hidan squinted through the darkness, and recognized Kakuzu. He always remembered people he hated. He got an annoyed look on his face and then yelled, "You!" and pointed an accusing finger at Kakuzu.

* * *

I'll let you figure out the rest.  
Does that annoy you?  
Good.  
That's what I was going for.

So why is Hidan in the Akatsuki?  
Because of the laws of the universe.

* * *

**I know I used too many details in the beginning, but I had to do it! You probably forgot about those by now though, so you're either going back to the top to read it again, or maybe you do remember.**

**Oh well, buh bye!**


End file.
